Lost at Nowhere
by DangerousNami21
Summary: Why is Sanji out in the rain naked and wheres Zoro? Read to find out.Oneshot.Rape.ZoroxSanji near end.


**_Type: Yaoi(malexmale).You have been warned!.SanjixZoro near the end._**

**_Disclaimer:I don't own One Piece._ **

_**

* * *

Lost at Nowhere**_

_What happened to me?Oh yeah I remember now. I got raped by a bunch of freakin screw offs. I can't believe they took advantage of me like that._ I was lying there on the cold wet ground not able to move and the worst part is, its raining and I'm naked. I can't believe that happened.

I was in the bar drinking with everyone stupid Zoro, my precious Nami, Usopp, Luffy, and Robin. Were all kinda of drunk. Then I got in a fight with the stupid Marimo. I felt someone touch my ass and I thought it was the Perverted Swordmans who touched me and thats how this all happened.

_**Flash Back...**_

"_Hey! what the hell? Why'd you freakin touch my ass Zoro," _I said as I stood up and knock the chair over.

"_I did no such thing stupid cook!" _he yelled as he stood up.

_"Ok be like that,_" I said as I got ready to kick his ass.

By the time this all happened everyone else went back to the ship.

_"I wouldn't want to touch someone like you anyways,'' _he said as he got ready to fight back.

I was hurt by what he said so I finished my drink and ran out the bar. Then I came across a couple of guys. I recognized one of them because he was the guy who sat next to me in the bar. By the looks of it he's the leader. Then it just hit me maybe it wasn't Zoro who touched me but him. All of a sudden I started to feel very weird. They started walking towards me and I was unable to move my body.

_"So I guess the drug I slipped into your drink is working," _ said the leader with a big smirk on his face.

_"Dr-Drug," _I was speechless I had no clue what to do at this point. I was unable to move and I also realized what kind of drug it was. It was a aphrodisiac. It started to work little by little. I started panting, my cheeks were flushed, and worst of all I wanted something up my ass. I collapsed onto the ground.

_"Ok boys you know what to do," _his lackies started to take off my clothes. Within seconds I was naked and unable to struggle. They pinned me down and made me spread my legs open. The leader took off his pants and he forced himself in side of me. I was in so much pain because he didn't bother to prepare me. They all did the same each and every single one of them. After they finished with me they left and I was left here bleeding and crying in the rain.

_**End of Flash Back...**_

And that's how I got here. I stared to get sleepy so I closed my eyes (that were now red from all the crying.)

_**Back with Zoro and Everyone...**_

_**Zoro's P.O.V**_

"_Hey guys. Is Sanji here," _I asked everyone.

_"No. Why?" _asked Nami.

_"Well we got in a fight and he got mad at me, so he ran. And now I can't find him," _I said with a sad expression on my face.

_"What you'd fight over this time," _asked Usopp

_"Its none of your business,"_ I said.

_"Come on lets go look for him cause its raining outside," _said Nami.

_**Back with Sanji...**_

_**Sanji's P.O.V**_

_"Oi! Sanji!"_ heard some voices call my name but I was in to much pain to do anything.

_"Hey guys I found him," _I think it was Zoro and them by the sounds of it. My eyes were still shut though.

_"Oh my god what happened," _this time I think it was Nami who was talking.

_"He got raped pretty badly," _it was Robin who spoke.

_"Yeah he's bleeding a lot," _It was Usopp.

_" I can't believe I let this happen," _Zoro picked me up. I think they're gonna take me to the ship.

_"Luffy get his clothes," _Luffy's here he must be shocked.

_"Ok! Who ever did this to Sanji is gonna die," _he sounds pretty mad. I felt a jacket over me.

_"Yeah by my hand," _this time Zoro was talking. I felt pretty safe and happy knowing they're here.

_"Come on guys we have to get him back to the ship. So chopper can treat him," _said Nami and thats all I heard before I went into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes and I realized I was back on the ship. I looked around and I saw Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, and Robin sleeping. I tried sitting up put a sharp pain went through my body.

_"OWWW!_" I yelled and fell back on the bed. Then everyone woke up.

_"Take it easy. I don't think your going to be able to do anything in the state your in," _said Chopper. I turned my head to get a good look at everyone. They all had sad looks on there faces. I felt kinda bad for making them worry.

_"Don't worry were gonna take care of you just fine," _said Luffy with a big smile.

_"Ok," _I said.

_"Just lye there and rest. Lets us do all the work today," _said Nami.

_"Um listen-" _Zoro started to say.

_"Come on guys lets give these two some alone time," _said Robin giggling.

_"Don't forget to kiss," _said Nami and then I blushed. Everyone left and it was me and Zoro.

_"Like I was trying to say. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean the things I said I was kinda drunk," _said Zoro with a guilty expression.

_"I except your apology," _I said. Then he sat next to me.

_"Ya' know I always found you a bit attractive," _he said as his face got closer to mine. Then the next thing you know he pulled me into a hot passionate kiss. He licked my lower lip asking for an entrance. So I gave it to him as he pulled me into a hot embrace. He searched the cavern of my mouth looking for my little buddy. Then it felt like our tongues were dancing with each other. Then he pulled me away. My cheeks were flushed and I was panting cause of the lack of air.

_"Am I too much for you,"_ he said grinning. I nodded my head. He pulled me close to him._"I love you. I won't let anyone else touch you ever again."_

_"I love you too," _I said happily. Then I noticed Nami and the others watching through the little window._" Well Zoro I don't think we have to tell the others we're a couple now."_

_"Why," _he asked as he held me.

_"Because they already know," _he pulled me away.

_"Oh really," _he said as he got up to open the door.

_"Where'd he go?" _asked Usopp.

_"Hi Zoro!" _said Luffy then everyone turned around and saw a very mad Zoro.

_"I think we better run," _said Nami.

_"We told you so," _Robin and Chopper said at the same time.

_"Come on Zoro we can explain," _said Nami as Zoro chased them around the ship.

_"I'll forgive you this time but next time you better watch out,_" he said. Everyone was seated on the floor with big lumps on their heads.

* * *

**_A/N: And I end it here. I hope you liked the story. Please review.  
_**


End file.
